


Empty Chairs and Empty Tables

by dakho_dv



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: F/M, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21988426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dakho_dv/pseuds/dakho_dv
Summary: The students and him are gone. Only him and you are left.
Relationships: Enjolras (Les Misérables)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 16





	Empty Chairs and Empty Tables

_There’s a grief that can’t be spoken_  
_There’s a pain that goes on and on_

Marius looks onward to the ruined café, glimpsing at his last remaining friend alive. Her face, obscured by her hands. Her back, shudders up and down. Her clothing, drenched in blood, dark as ages past. He knew she was ruined, she’d been closer to the students than he had. She heaves heavily for a few moments, as if she’d finished mourning, before crashing down again.

_Empty Chairs and Empty Tables_  
_Now my friends are dead and gone_

She lifts her head as if that could stop her tears then she looks at him. She licks her lips; the only dry part of her face. “They’re gone.” He hesitates to agree, like saying it was true would make her even more broken. He nods his head, looking at the garment on her lap. She follows his gaze to the object.

__Here they talked of revolution,_  
_Here it was they lit the flame_ _

“It all started here remember?” She caressed the rough fabric gently. He stands and the sound is riveting in the silence. She held Enjolras like a babe. As she was holding his sweater now. Closing her eyes, she imagined a life with him alive. She wasn’t ethereal looking, her face red, her sniffing every couple seconds. “The flame within their hearts burned brightly that night.” It sounded pretentious; nothing like her usual words. But it was correct.

_Here they sang about tomorrow,_  
_But tomorrow never came._

He held his hand out to her shoulder, rubbing it gently. She places her hand on top of his.“You should go to Cosette. I will be fine.” She smiles. “He is still with us, Marius. I’m just mourning that I can’t ever hold him anymore.” She stands from the chair, it was her usual chair; one she always fought to be sitting on, and gives Marius a kiss on the cheek. “It is only a goodbye for now.”


End file.
